La marca
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Severus y uno más de sus dramas con su pareja.


**La marca**

**Resumen: **Severus y uno más de sus dramas con su pareja.

Regalo para mi Loli, o como muchos la conocen, Vivaelanime por su cumpleaños. ¡Pásatelo genial, amor!

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Severus Snape, Sirius Black

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: PG

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

-Esto tiene que ser una broma –dijo Severus mirándose en el espejo del baño de su habitación-. Ese maldito desgraciado me las va a pagar.

-¿Pasa algo, Snape? –preguntaron al otro lado de la puerta, mientras Severus trataba afanosamente de acomodarse la ropa lo más rápido posible para que su humillación no quedara al descubierto. Ésta era la última vez que se permitía quedarse dormido antes que su amante.

-Ya salgo –dijo molesto tomando su pijama y toalla, para luego salir del baño y dejar que el otro chico entrara, era un alivio poder despertar antes que sus compañeros de habitación, así tenía tiempo suficiente para ducharse y cambiarse a diario en la privacidad que le brindaban esas cuatro paredes.

Ya fuera de la habitación, no puso atención a nadie en la sala común y se dirigió rápidamente al gran comedor, donde esperaba que nadie estuviera aun, no le gustaba que le vieran comer, no le gustaba que nadie le notara, de hecho, pero eso era un tanto difícil cuando su peor pesadilla aparecía.

-¿Cómo dormiste hoy? –preguntaron a su espalda y no fue necesario voltear para saber de quien se trataba.

-No te me acerques, sabandija –dijo con desprecio, casi destilando veneno por entre los dientes.

-Wow, parece que no fue una buena noche.

-Mira, idiota –dijo dándose vuelta y recibiendo un beso rápido, que lo descolocó un poco, pero que no pasó a mayores gracias a su gran fuerza de voluntad-, que sea la última, escúchame bien, la última vez que me dejas una marca.

-Oh, pero si se ve hermosa en ti –le dijo mimoso-. Además, desde que todos saben que estamos juntos, no les debería a extrañar el que tengas un chupón en el cuello.

-Mira, Sirius Black –dijo apuntándolo con un dedo, pero retirándolo cuando el muy idiota le daba una lamida en la punta-… deja de hacer estupideces.

-Vamos, no te enfades conmigo –le dijo abrazándolo, lo más cerca de su cuerpo que pudo.

-Suéltame, ahora –dijo removiéndose.

-No, antes quiero que me escuches –dijo casi con un puchero, que se transformó rápidamente en una sonrisa predadora-. Esa es una marca de pertenencia.

-La marca de las putas –dijo con ultraje.

-Severus, no deberías decir esas palabras a tu edad, no es propio de un niño de dieciséis años.

-No es propio de un niño de dieciséis años el andar de cama en cama, pero nadie te lo reprocha.

-Severus Snape… ¿Escucho el sutil timbre de los celos en tu voz?

Severus abrió los ojos impresionado, no podía creer que ese idiota llegara a siquiera imaginar que él podía sentir algo tan bajo como los celos.

-Estas cada día más demente.

-No lo estoy y tú sí estás celoso, pero como nadie quiere llegar a un acuerdo haremos como que nada ha pasado.

-Yo no he dicho eso –dijo por fin deshaciéndose del abrazo-. No vuelvas a marcarme, porque no soy ni puta, ni ganado.

-Pero me perteneces…

Severus volvió a negar, mientras se daba vuelta para caminar a su mesa.

Siempre que se encontraba con Sirius en el gran comedor era lo mismo, siempre terminaba diciendo una sarta de estupideces para que él se olvidara de lo que le estaba reclamando y de paso, dando un espectáculo diario, que a las horas se transformaba en una distorsionada versión de sus discusiones, una versión más descabellada que la otra, que iban desde que casi se sacaban los ojos o que prácticamente se ponían a tener sexo en una de las mesas de alguna de las casas.

Estaba cansado, sinceramente, pero para su desgracia, estaban tan enamorado, como cansado, tan harto como enamorado y tan resignado como lo estaba de arto, así que al final, siempre terminaba en nada. Ya en la noche, se encontrarían otra vez y seguramente, ahora que le reclamó del chupón, volvería a hacerlo sólo para molestarlo apropósito.

FIN


End file.
